Star Wars: Shadow War Episode I
by dragonfang33
Summary: Star WarsMy Little Pony crossover, 10 years have passed since the events of New Jedi Order, and the threat of invasion has come to Ponyland, leaving with a Jedi Force Knight, and his allies as the only means of stoping the sinister Order of the Shadow
1. Chapter One: It will begin in Ponyland

Star Wars: The Shadow War: Episode I My Little Pony  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes for Chapter: Kyle Striker is given command of an expadition to explore the Unknown regions, as Corenth Striker's Order of the Shadow prepares for war.  
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
It will begin in Ponyland  
  
Location: Jedi Imperial Palace, Curosant Core Worlds of the Jedi Empire.  
  
The room was filled with sunlight as Emperor Skywalker gazed out the window at the new day that had dawned. Thoughts raced through the Jedi Master's mind that day, thoughts of the recent surge in activity in the Unknown Regions, and of the detection of life on some of the worlds in the Unknown Regions.  
  
"Lord Skywalker," a voice said, Luke turned to face a young Jedi Warrior, "Force Knight Kyle Striker has arrived."  
  
"Thank you Corpral," Luke replied, "Show him in."  
  
"As you wish my lord," the Jedi said, he motioned for a handsome young man, dressed in all black, with a flowing cape draped around his shoulders, and a black lightsaber at his side to enter. This was Kyle Striker, one of two brothers who were said to be the last of the most powerful breed of Jedi ever, the Force Knights, Jedi capable of controling both sides of the Force with out falling pray to the Dark Side's deciete.   
  
Luke gazed at Kyle for a few moments, before motioning for the Jedi Warrior to leave. Kyle and Luke looked at each other for a few moments before Luke spoke.  
  
"Kyle," Luke said, "I'm sure you want to know why I've called you here?" The tone in Luke's voice was one of hope, yet regret. Kyle was like a son to him, for he had raised him since he was nine, and Kyle looked upon Luke like a father.  
  
"Of corse Master," Kyle replied  
  
"I've authorized today that an expadition be deployed to the Unknown Regions to investagate the strange reports we've been receiving from our outposts," Luke paused for a minute, "and I would like you to lead it." Kyle was speechless, even though he was a Force Knight, and one of the most capable of all Jedi Luke had seldom if ever let him leave the palace. As Kyle looked into the eyes of his adapted father, Kyle could see that Luke ment it.  
  
Location: Order of the Shadow Stronghold, Luna III, Unknown Regions  
  
"Today," the cloaked figure said, "a new age begins, an age of a new order," he pointed to the two large paintings behind him, one was of the Galatic Emperor Palpatine, the other of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, "a new order begun by the great men you see behind me. What we are about to do here is historic, and our great grandchildren shall remember this day. The day when those who are not sensative in the Force are exterminated, or made to bow before the true masters of the universe, The Sith and the Force Knights. All of us remember the glorious reign of Emperor Palpatine, an era of peace and prosparity ubruptly ended by the fools of the Rebel Alliance. We all curse that day when the great Emperor and the great Lord Vader fell, and for over 50 years we the Order of the Shadow have kept their memories alive. No the war begun long ago isn't over yet, but once again the might of the Sith and the Galatic Empire will rise again, and we shall punish the Galaxy, and those who follow the Jedi Empire, there is only one true leader of the Galaxy, and that is the Sith," he saluted in a manner that hadn't been seen since the fall of the Galatic Empire, and shouted as loud as he could "HAIL PALPATINE, HAIL VADER, HAIL THE GALATIC EMPIRE, HAIL THE SHADOW." Instantly the thounds of troops, both Human, Alien, and Droid repeated that chant, "ALL FORCES OF THE ORDER OF THE SHADOW TO BATTLE." The dark figure, raised a hand that was covered in a black glove to his hood, and removed it to reveal a scared face. Though the hand he had was that of Darth Vader himself, his name was Corenth Striker, brother of Kyle Striker, Force Knight, Leader of the Order of the Shadow, and Lord of the Sith Empire. As the sounds of thousands of boots echoed across the moon, Corenth punched up a map of the Unknown Regions, and pointed to a small planet, labled with one word Ponyland.  
  
"The war will begin in Ponyland," Corenth said to himself, "and will end on Curasant."  
  
Well here's chapter one of Episode I, I will get Chapter Two up as soon as I get one review on this chapter, and yes I will throw in the MLP part in that chapter 


	2. Chapter Two: Expadition

Star Wars: The Shadow War: Episode I: My Little Pony  
  
By Dragonfang33  
  
New Notes  
  
FA- Force Armor, the name given to the ZS98 Jedi class Transformible spacecraft, capable of converting from a fighter to a robot, first of its kind to exist in the star wars universe  
  
Jedi Avenger- the name given to the massive ship that takes Kyle and his allies on their exploration of the Unknown Territories, ranks as the largest vessel ever to be built for space travel  
  
Wrath of the Empire- the name given to a third, and even more powerful Eclypse class Star Destroyer, this massive behimoth serves as the flag ship of the Order of the Shadow's massive armada.   
  
Chapter Two: Expedition  
  
Location: Bridge of the Wrath of the Empire, near Ponyland, Aykan System  
  
The massive fleet came out of hyperspace close to the crystal blue world. It was a huge fleet, number close to 3,000 vessels, and included ships from all across the cosmos, including Star Destroyers, both Imperial I and II classes, Super Star Destroyers, Yuuzhan Vong warships, Interdicter class cruisers, and numerous Confederacy of Independent Systems firgates and Droid Control ships. but all were easily dwarfed by the massive black ship that formed the core of the massive fleet. this ship was the third Ecylpse class Star Destroyer completed during the reign of Emperor Palpatine, and it was by far the largest and most powerful of all, dwarfing even the Super Star destroyers that formed up along its wing, it was clear to all why this vessel had erned its name, Wrath of the Empire.   
  
On the bridge Corenth gazed at the world below him and smiled an evil smile, suddenly an Imperial officer came in.  
  
"My lord," the officer said, "we've come out of hyperspace and have entered orbit around the world known as Ponyland. Comscan has detected no sign of any defector shields, I would have to say that this would be a cake walk for us sir."  
  
"Don't get cocky general," Corenth replied, "though I sense the light side of the Force is stronger then anything here, this is an opertunity we can't pass up. Signal the fleet to begin landing our forces."  
  
"HALE PALPATINE," the Imperial officer shouted  
  
"HALE VADER, HALE THE SHADOW," Corenth replied, as the officer walked, Corenth returned to looking out the window, and thought to himself, when would the Jedi Empire make its own move.  
  
Location: Jedi Imperial Palace, Curacant, Core Worlds, Jedi Empire  
  
"You can't mean that Kyle will go alone," a small girl, no older then 10 shouted at Luke.  
  
"No indeed Kit," Luke replied, "i can atleast allow you to go with him, since it seems that we can't separate you from him." Kyle just laughed. The Force Knight looked at the child, and smiled. It had been only a few months since he'd freed young Kit Kanos from the life of slavery that her father, the fanacial Royal Guardsman Kir Kanos had sold her into. and sice then she had come to look upon Kyle as a father, and even at times called him, father.  
  
"Then it's decided," Empress Mara Jade said, "Kyle Striker will lead the Jedi Expadition into the Unknown Regions, and Kit will accompany him." but no sooner had that been said, then the doors to the chamber burst open and three weather beaten warriors steaped in. one was a young girl, dressed in the style of clothing worn on Tattoine, another was a young man in a dark gray flight suit, and the last was a young man dressed in a deep brown robe.  
  
"you didn't think that we'd let you go on this adventure with out us now," the girl replied, Kyle looked at his Padawan.  
  
"Laz," Kyle said, coldly  
  
"forgive me master striker, but the Solo twins wouldn't," Kyle waved his hand in a gesture that signaled he'd already figured it out.  
  
"Jacen, Jaina," Kyle said, "As a Force Knight, i would advise you not to come, but since you two are my friends i'm saying you're in." Luke tried to protest but Jaina quickly cut her uncle off.  
  
"Uncle Luke," Jaina said, "this is a once in a life time experiance for us, please let us accompany Kyle on his journey." The Emperor thought for a few minutes before he agreed, knowning full well that his sister would have his head, but he knew Han would have approved, and besides Luke knew the reputation of his neice and nephew as ones who didn't shy away from an adventure, and they were Kyles' two closest friends.   
  
"now," Luke said, "before there are anymore interuptions, i here by declare the Expadition into the Unknown Regions completed."  
  
Here's chapter two, i will get chapter three up as soon as i can, ps i would love to have couples for this little adventure, pss i will begin to throw in the mlp items in chapter three. 


	3. Chapter Three: spring festival, dark lan...

Star Wars: Shadow War Episode I: my little pony  
  
Chapter three  
  
Spring Festival, Dark Landing  
  
Location: Curasant Space Port, Curasant, Jedi Empire  
  
the group gathered on the platform was one not seen since the days of the Clone Wars. Thousands upon thousands of Jedi warriors, Padawins, Knights, and scientists awaiting the order to bord the massive vessel behind them. the ship behind them was a massive dubble hull super star destroyer. from the two bows to the large control bridge that connected the two hulls, it was clear that this was a vessel ment for battle. All along both of the giant Super Star Destroyer hulls were numers ion turrets, each spoting three 18in ion cannons. in between the two large hulls was a massive collection of Jedi Crystals, capable of shattering the hull of even a Yuuzhan Vong worldship. the massive vessel bristle with turbo lasers, and other forms of ship protection. written on the side of the massive bridge was the ships name, Jedi Avenger  
  
Among the crew that waited on the platform were two droids,protocol droid C3PO and astronomical droid R2-D2. suddenly a large speeder, bearing the imperal crest pulled up, and out steeped three men, one woman, and a young girl. The crew looked over and exchanged a few glances at each other.   
  
"Hay those are the Solo twins," a Jedi warrior said, "why are they coming?"  
  
"Got me," another replied, "But that's Emperor Skywalker's so called favorite, Kyle Striker, rumor has it that he's a Force Knight."  
  
"Force Knight," another shouted, "you've got to be kidding." but before anyone could reply the order was given to board.   
  
The sounds of boots echoed across the platform, as the thousands of warriors and scientists borded for the adventeure of a life time. The last people to board were of corse the ship's four officers.  
  
Kyle gazed over his shoulder just in time to see the Imperial Speeder pull up, it was Emperor Skywalker.  
  
"Just came by to wish you good luck," Luke said  
  
"thanks," Kyle replied, "I think I can handel it from here."  
  
"tred carefully," Luke said, "I can sense something odd about this mission, just be sure to stay in contact."  
  
"i will, father." Kyle replied, Luke just blushed, he still never got use to Kyle calling him father. The group chatted for another few minutes, before they finally boarded the Jedi Avenger.  
  
Location: Bridge of the Mega Star Destroyer Jedi Avenger.  
  
The control center was humming with activity, as Kyle walked in and took his seat, with a cloaked figure standing at his right, and Kit, who was clutching a small white teddy bear at his left.  
  
"Padawin," Kyle said, to his apprentice, "take us into orbit, we jump as soon as we get clear of Curasant's gravity."  
  
"as you wish master," Padawan Laz Gundar replied, Laz had been Kyles' padawin from the moment Kyle became a Force Knight, and longed to become a Force Knight as well, but Kyle felt that teaching the art of the Force Knight was too dangerus, Kyle, had been born with the power to control the Light and Dark sides of the Force, as had his brother Corenth. Laz gave the order to take off, and the massive vessel rose into the sky. it took little more then half an hour for the Jedi Avenger to break orbit, and jump. the adventure had begun.  
  
Location: Dream Valley, Ponyland  
  
Spring had come at last, as the gate of Dream Castle fell to the ground, and once it did a group of happy Little Ponies, of various colors and species emerged, and began dancing and prancing about the feild. For the Little Ponies this was the first day of Spring, and that ment the Spring festival. All across the valley the Little Ponies prepared for a day of fun and joy. Two ponies, windwhistler, and north star hung a white banner emborded with the words spring festival. meanwhile, another pony, sweet stuff, brought out a set of newly baked pies for the eating contest. Also the unicorns gusty and fizzy prepared the games for their animal friends, while on the other side of the valley, on a small stage, a pink baby dragon, with purple spines sat at the piano, and prepared to practice his number for the festival.  
  
The music Spike played sounded like a waltz, and once he began playing a small purple pony, with ice cream cones painted on her hind legs, came out and immedatly began dancing, but it didn't take long for Lickady Split to preform a move that Spike didn't anticapate.  
  
"where did you learn that Lickady Split(I hope I spelled that right)?" Spike asked  
  
"I made it up." Lickady Split replied  
  
"Well you better unmake it," Spike said, critically, "you're not the star you know," Lickety Split didn't care, she was one of the more playful ponies but she could also be very selfish and stubbern.  
  
"I can do what ever I want," Lickaty Split replied, stubbern as ever, and they returned to their practice.  
  
Location: the ruins of Grundleland, Order of the Shadow base of operations, beyond the Black Mountians.  
  
The ground of Grundleland was covered by a thick purple substance, but that didn't stop the events that were already in play. Upon the top of the old smooze thousands of white armored imperial stormtroopers, yuuzhan vong warriors,and thousands of trade federation battle droids paraded, in preparation for the coming invasion. over head thousands of droid starfighters, TIE fighters, and yuuzhan vong coarlskippers flew either on holding paterns, or escorting the numerus imperial and confederate landing craft. before long thosands of imperial AT-ATs, AT-STs, trade federation AATs, commmerce guild tank dorids, and inter galatic banking clan hailfire droids had joined the ranks of the Order's invasion force. but the pinical were the numerous black cloaked clad sith lords, who would serve as the commanders for the up coming invasion. all that was needed was the order from Lord Striker, and the invasion would begin.  
  
here's chapter three, i apologize for the lack of updates on my stories but i've had some computer problems, ps i'm open to any suggestions for a new title, pss i would also like an idea for who falls for who, and does anyone know where i can find a map of ponyland 


	4. Chapter Four: First Encounters: Jedi mee...

Star Wars: Shadow War Episode I  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Part I The Smooze Campagin  
  
Chapter Four  
  
First Encounter, Ponies meet Jedi  
  
Location: Jedi Avenger, Hyperspace  
  
Kyle stood at the front of the bridge, gazing out over the vastness of space. The current readings on where they were locatated hadn't come in, but according to C3PO they were near the border of the Core Worlds and the Unknown Regions. Suddenly he heard a whoosh, and turned just in time to see Kit walk in.  
  
"Daddy," Kit said, but before she could continue, Kyle gave her the look that she had become accustumed to when she called him daddy, "um I mean Kyle, where are we going?"  
  
"I figured," Kyle replied, smiling, "that you'd ask that," pointed to the holographic projector, and with the power of Force Levitation, activated it. The image of a small M class planet, covered in water, with a large contenent in the center appeared.  
  
"That," Kyle said, pointing to the hologram, "is the first stop on our path to bring the Unknown Regions into the Jedi Empire." As he patted Kit on the shoulder, he was suddenly interupted by a vision, a vision of the Sith and of the Brother he hadn't seen in more then 10 years.  
  
"Sir," a voice said, snaping him out of the vision, "We're near the planet, should we come out of hyperspace?"  
  
"Yes, Padawin," Kyle replied, regaining his senses, 'what was that, Corenth, it couldn't have been?"  
  
Location: Wrath of the Empire, Bridge  
  
"Brother," Corenth said, having experianced the same vison, "it's been a long time." As he gazed out the window, an Imperial officer came up to him.  
  
"Sir, our radar has detected a massive Jedi carrier jumping into the system." he said panting.  
  
"Have the Jedi detected us," Corenth enquired  
  
"No sir, the fleet still remains cloaked as you orderd" the officer replied, "and we read no Force Sights emiting from the enemy vessel."   
  
"Good," Corenth said, changing the subject, "and how go the operations in Ponyland?"  
  
"Our forces have taken control of most of the Northern territories, with few losses, and the Yuuzhan Vong and Corprate Alliance have already begun rounding up slaves and other non-Jedi for internmant sir, but the Ssi-Ruuk report that they've met up with some resistance when commencing operations in a provence to the south of our Grundleland staging ground."  
  
"And," Corenth said, his eyes beginning to go red.  
  
"The Trade Federation is sending a battalion of Battle Droids into the area, and units of the 3rd Impierial Walker Corps are enrute as well."  
  
"Good," Corenth replied, smiling, "how long do you estimate before the provance falls."  
  
"Current Ssi-Ruuk reports say about another day or so."  
  
"But the arrival of the Jedi poses a problem to our plans," Corenth said, remembering the Jedi vessel that had arrived, "we must gather allies down there, send Scout Troopers out to find those sensative to the Dark Side, or other evil beings."  
  
"As you command Lord," the officer said bowing, as the Imperial officer left, Corenth gazed out the window once again.  
  
"Now Brother it is your move." Corenth said to himself  
  
Location: Hangerbay of the Jedi Avenger  
  
"Wait," Kit said, grabbing onto Kyle's cloak, "I'm coming too."   
  
"Kit," Kyle replied, "you know X-Wings can only carry one."  
  
"I'll ride on your lap," Kit said, and once she said that, Kyle knew he had to take her with him or she would follow in one of the escape pods. Kyle looked around to see Jacen and Jaina loading the Speeder bikes onto the Shuttle, meanwhile R2 had been loaded into Kyle's X-wing and C3PO was complaning, as usual, about how much he hated space travel, as two Jedi Warriors drug him up the boarding ramp of the shuttle. As the final preparations were made, Kyle climbed into his cockpit, followed by Kit, who sat on his lap. When the signal was given, the two craft launched, and a few minutes later entered the atmosphere.  
  
Location: Posey's Guardan, just inside the borders of Dream Valley  
  
The two craft, barly missed the trees, but came down right on top of the Posey's prized flower beds. While the landing was rough, the Jedi, the Droids, and the child were alright. Emerging from the cockpit of the X-wing, Kyle immedatly check the surroundings.  
  
"I've got something," he said, as Jacen and Jaina climbed out of the shuttle, "looks like a structure."  
  
"Guess that means we should get started," Jacen said, as he unloaded the first Speeder, and smashing even more of Posey's flowers, "I'll scout up north to see what I can find." Kyle was about to object but Jacen sped off before he could say anything.  
  
"That brohter of yours is something, he doesn't use the Force but he acts sometimes like the Emperor." Kyle said, eyeing Jaina, "But he's right we should get started, 3PO, R2 come on." He motioned for the Droids to follow them as the hiked toward the reading.  
  
Location: Spring Festival, Dream Valley, an hour later  
  
The festival was in full swing, and the Ponies and their animal friends were having a great time. Games and fun were occuring all over, and the highlight of the festival, the baby pony dancers was coming up. Still the Ponies and the animals played on, unawhere of the Jedi in the woods.  
  
Kyle looked thorugh the bennoculars, to see a gathering of strange cretures, even for a Force Knight who had seen it all, these were weird creatures, multi colored, with strange markings on their sides, and flowing multi colored hair, and furry tails, infact to the Jedi they looked almost like small Banthas.  
  
"Those are strange creatures Master Striker," 3PO said, and R2 beeped in agreement.  
  
"Quiet," Jaina said, "we don't know if their hostile or friendly," she turned to Kyle, "I don't sense any evidence of the Dark Side, but I do sense some are leaning toward the Dark Side."  
  
"I feel it too," Kyle replied, "we must try to either A. observe from here, or B. make contact." it didn't take them long to have their answer.  
  
Fizzy and North Star were having the time of their lives playing vollyball with each other. Suddenly North Star lept into the air, her pink wings fluttering and sent the bubble flying clear into the forest.  
  
"No fare flying," Fizzy said laughing, as she rushed off to get the bubble. But what she found was something that made the blue Unicorn frezze, a girl, a young woman, two strange looking Humans, and a man dressed in a weather beaten black cloak.   
  
Kyle, was rubbing the bump on his head, when he looked up to see the Little Pony staring at him, as if she had never seen a Jedi before.   
  
"Hi," Fizzy said, "I'm Fizzy, I'm a Little Pony, who are you?" Kyle was reaching for his Lightsaber, when Kit stopped him.  
  
"I'm Kit Kanos," she said.  
  
"Jaina Solo," Jaina replied, "I'm a Jedi Knight, and X-wing pilot." It took Kyle a while to form some words.  
  
"Kyle Striker," Kyle said, "I'm a Jedi Force Knight, and those two," he pointed to C3PO and R2, "are C3PO and R2-D2." Jaina was about to infrom the Unicorn about her brother but Kyle silenced her.  
  
"They sure are funny Humans," Fizzy said laughing.  
  
"They're not Humans," Kit said, "They're Droids."  
  
"Droids?" Fizzy replied, "Never heard of them before, in fact I've never heard of Jedi Knights before, tell me about them."  
  
"It's kind of complicated miss, Fizzy," Kyle replied. Suddenly an idea crossed Fizzy's mind.  
  
"Hay you guys want come back to the festival," Fizzy asked, "you can meet all my friends." C3PO walked up to Kyle upon hearing that invite.  
  
"Oh lets go sir," C3PO said, "I do so love parties." Suddenly Kit was pulling at his robe, and reluctantly Kyle agreed, but on the condition that he meet with the leader of the Ponies as soon as possible.   
  
Fizzy was jumping around happily that her new firends were coming to the festival, but then she remembered the reasion she was in the forest to begin with.  
  
"Oh dear the bubble," Fizzy said, "I forgot all about it."  
  
"Relax," Kyle said, as he raised his hand, and in an instant the Force drew the bubble to his hand.  
  
"That was amazing," Fizzy said, in awe, "how did you do that?"  
  
"The Force," Kyle replied, "the energy field that all living being generate, and gives the Jedi their powers." Fizzy wanted to ask more but she could here North Star calling.  
  
"Follow me," Fizzy replied, and lead the group toward the Spring Festival.  
  
Here's chapter four, I plan on adding more battles to the next chapter, I will see you after I get 1 more review on this story 


	5. Chapter Five: Dark Conquest, Enter the S...

Star Wars: Shadow War: Episode I  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Part I  
  
The Smooze Campagin  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Dark Conquest, Enter the Spring Festival  
  
Location: Troggleland, South of Grundleland, Ponyland  
  
The Troggles were buzy rushing about, already the invaders from beyond had overrun most of their kingdom and now they were closing in on Troggle Castle. The Troggles were so buzy freating over the coming Order attack that they failed to notice the gathering Ssi-Ruuk, Imperial,and Federation forces on the ledge over looking the castle.  
  
The attacking Shadow forces consisted of numerus Ssi-Ruuk warriors, both mounted and un-mounted, and thousands of Trade Federation Battle Droids, among which were numerous Droidekas, supporting the operation was an entire corps of Galactic Empire AT-AT Combat Walkers, each contaning over 40 battle ready Imperial Stormtroopers, a few AT-ST Scout Walkers, and a dozen Trade Federation AAT attack tanks.  
  
"General," one of the Battle Droid tank commanders said, to a Ssi-Ruuk general, "we're in position to commence bombardment of enemy stronghold."  
  
"Commence attack Captain," The Ssi-Ruuk replied  
  
"Open Fire," The Droid Captain said, one by one the Trade Federation tanks, and Imperial AT-STs opened fire. The energy bolts from the Shadow forces punched through the Troggle's fortress as though it wasn't there. As the far wall and tower collapsed, hundreds of Troggles were killed or wounded. Suddenly after only five minutes of bombardment the signal was given to cease-fire, for the objective had been accomplished, a hole had been blown in the wall.   
  
"All units advance," The Ssi-Ruuk general shouted, the Walkers and tanks began moving and the huge Shadow Army began its march toward the Troggle Castle.  
  
"Enemy coming, enemy coming," a Troggle said, rushing to the hole in the wall, the Troggle captain saw 5 massive machines, with numerous smaller machines, advancing on the castle. Behind the advancing machines were legions of smaller machines, and lizard like creatures. Before long the Imperial Walkers opened fire on the already damaged castle. It took the Troggles a while but they managed to return fire, but not with blasters, or even rocks, but with water ballons, though the ballons were able to short out a small number of Trade Federation Battle Droids, they were useless agains the Impeiral Walkers, and the Ssi-Ruuk soldiers. Before long the Federation droids and the Ssi-Ruuk warriors had entered the castle, through one of the holes in the wall, and preceeded to open fire on the inhabitiants, most of which were killed out right, but a few Troggles retured fire, this time with a combintation of spears and water ballons, and this time some Ssi-Ruuk and Battle Droids were taken down, but not before the AT-ATs began unloading a total of 200 battle hardened Imperial Stormtroopers.  
  
Once the Imperial forces entered the castle, they quickly captured the Troggle Royal family, who were attempting to flee to the East, and procceded to execute them. In a matter of minutes the Troggle flag was hulled down and the Order of the Shadow flag went up.   
  
Once Troggle Castle was in Shadow hands, the purge began. Imperial Troops, equiped with Force Identifiers, began rounding up all Troggles with a Force sensitivity level below 50%, once these Troggles were rounded up, most were shot on the spot by the Imperials while others were loaded onto an AT-AT for transport to one of the Order's many slave labor camps in Grundleland. Meanwhile the Ssi-Ruuk warriors and Trade Federation Droids waved in the numerous AATs to begin patroling the small kingdom, and to begin plans for the invasion of the next kingdom.  
  
Location: Meditation Room, Wrath of the Empire  
  
"Lord Striker," an Imperial Officer said, awakening Corenth from his deep meditation.  
  
"What is it Captain," Corenth asked, with a look of rage in his eye.  
  
"Latest reports from the front lines sir," the officer replied.  
  
"And," Corenth asked, his hand balling into a fist.  
  
"Reports indicate that Troggleland has just fallen to our forces, and Imperial and Yuuzhan Vong forces are ready to comence the attack on the kingdoms to the west of Grundleland. Also, more detention camps are reportedly needed to house the growing numbers of non-Force sensitive patrons."  
  
"Has the Jedi carrier detected our presance," Corenth inquired  
  
"No, the enemy vessel hasn't moved, but the Federation battleship Commerce detected a small landing party leaving the carrier a while ago." Corenth began turning red.  
  
"Where did the Jedi land?" Corenth asked, enraged  
  
"In a small valley to the south of the lines sir," the officer replied, shaking. But to his surprise Corenth began calming down, when he relized that the Jedi currently wern't a threat to the Order's operations.  
  
"And what of allies?" Corenth asked, his temper finally cooling  
  
"Imperial Scouts reported sighting an old house in one of the volcanos, but was unable to conferm any life readings." the officer said, shaking  
  
"Tell the Imperials to send a detachment of Stormtroopers to that location, and equipthem with Force Identifiers," Corenth said, "if they are Force sensitive they could be useful to our operations, but if their not tell them to kill them all and burn the house to the ground."   
  
"As you wish my lord," the officer replied, and left. Corenth resumed his meditation, and once again the same image came to him. The image of three children, two girls and a boy, but one of them seemed to have the embodiement of a Force Knight, but acted as if she didn't know.  
  
Location: Bridge, Jedi Avenger  
  
"Master, Master," Laz said over the comlink, "Please master come in."  
  
"Striker here," Kyle replied  
  
"Thank God," Laz said, to himself, "Master what's going on down there, you didn't make contact when you said you would?"  
  
"We ran into some lifeforms," Kyle replied.  
  
"What kind of Lifeforms master," Laz asked  
  
"Don't know but I don't sense any signs of the Dark Side in the one I'm currently following." Kyle said  
  
"Be careful master," Laz said, "I sense something odd about someone on that planet."   
  
"Be mindful young Padawine," Kyle replied, "things are not always as they appear, but keep me informed of any other developments."  
  
"Will do master," Laz answered, "out."  
  
Location: Near the Spring Festival, Dream Valley  
  
Kyle placed his communicater back on his belt. When Fizzy turned to see why her new friends had stopped.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" the unicorn asked, happily  
  
"My apprentice Laz," Kyle replied  
  
"You mean there is another coming to the festival?" Fizzy asked  
  
"No Fizzy," Jaina replied, "Laz is currently in command of our space ship."  
  
"You mean you come form outer space." Fizzy said, the look on her face changing to one of interest.  
  
"Yes in deed Miss Fizzy," C-3PO replied, "you see we came here to establish communication between your world and the Jedi-," Kyle ordered 3PO to be quiet.  
  
"We'll discuss that later," Kyle said, turning to Fizzy, "how far is it to this Festival?"  
  
"Not much ferther," Fizzy replied, "just wait till I tell my friends I have friends from outer space."   
  
"Fizzy," Kit asked, "exactly what will we be doing when we get there?"  
  
"You're all going to be playing," Fizzy said, smiling, "I'm sure my friends will like you, and you can tell us stories of your adventures in space."  
  
"I say that does sound like fun," 3PO said patting R2 on the head.  
  
"Yeah fun," Kyle replied, his tone sounding sour. The group continued on till they came to a clearing in the woods.  
  
Location: Spring Festival, Dream Valley  
  
When the group finally came out of the forest, they saw a large field full of flowers, and a huge purple castle standing in the back ground.  
  
"Welcome to Dream Valley," Fizzy said, "I hope you enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I'm sure we will Fizzy," Kit said, but Kyle suddenly turned to face Fizzy.  
  
"I don't mean to rain on the parade Fizzy, but I want to know who's in charge?" Kyle asked  
  
"Oh that can wait," Fizzy replied, "why don't you meat my friends and enjoy the festival first."  
  
"Oh indeed master Striker," 3PO said, "I'm sure Master Luke will understand." Jaina was suddenly laughing as she also began pleeding to postpone the mission for a while, and was soon joined by Kit.  
  
"Okay," Kyle said, smiling, knowing he had been beaten, "we'll attend the festival for a while." Fizzy began jumping for joy. As she was she notice pink pegasus North Star, and the white Unicorn Gusty approaching.  
  
"Were have you been Fizzy?" North Star asked  
  
"Yeah, I want to play volleyball," Gusty added  
  
"Oh I met some new friends," Fizzy replied, pointing to the group behind her, "This is Kit, Jaina, Kyle, 3PO, and R2, they're from outer space, and they all have special powers." Gusty and North Star couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah right good one Fizzy," Gusty said. Looking at each other with sturn looks Jania and Kyle knew what to do. They raised their hands and in a few seconds Gusty was hovering off the ground.  
  
"Hay put me down," Gusty said, pleeding. Slowly the two Jedi lowerd the Pony to the ground.  
  
"Never underestimate a Jedi Knight," Jaina said, smiling.   
  
"What's a Jedi Knight?" North Star enquired.  
  
"We're the guardians of the Jedi Empire, and of peace and justice through out the Galaxy," Kyle replied.   
  
"And are they Jedi too," North Star said, eyeing 3PO and R2.  
  
"No they're Droids," Kit said, smiling. Suddenly 3PO brought up the subject of them being allowed to attend the Festival.  
  
"Sure," North Star replied, "Only if you tell us all about your worlds and demonstrate more of your magic."  
  
"The Force isn't magic," Kyle shouted, "The Force exists in all living beings, and anyone with the proper traning can manipulate it." The other Ponies didn't answer, instead they lead the Jedi and the Droids to the Spring Festival.  
  
Well here's chapter five, I will begin working on Chapter Six as soon as I can, PS, please let me know which one of the Little Ponies Human friends should be trained in the arts of Jedi Knighthood: Megan, Molly or Danny 


	6. Chapter Six: Festival, Darkness Rising

Star Wars: Shaodow War Episode One  
  
The Smooze Campagn  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Festival, Darkness Rising  
  
Location:Baby Bonnet School of Dance, Dream Valley, Ponyland  
  
Rehersal for the upcoming dance contiued, as Spike kept playing the same note, and Baby Lickady Split kept preforming her same rutene.  
  
"No, No Lickady Split," Spike said, "can't you just do what Buttons taught you."  
  
"Why should I," Lickady Split replied, still as stubbern as ever, "I can do whatever I want, keep playing." Once again Spike played, and once again Lickady Split preformed her own moves instead of the moves of the dance. Suddenly a bright yellow baby Pegasus Pony flew by, followed by the other Baby Ponies.  
  
"What's going on?" Spike asked  
  
"New Firends," Baby Half-Note replied, "Baby Lofty say have magic powers, and come from outer space." Spike was about to ask something else, when Lickady Split decided to follow the others.  
  
Location: Spring Festival, Dream Valley  
  
The Festival had ground to a halt when the Jedi and their friends entered. The Jedi were indeed quite a curoisety to all of the Ponies, who had gathered, but the Droids were even more of a curoisety.   
  
"Oh they seem very friendly." 3PO said, as the Pony known as Heartthrob came up to him.  
  
"Yes very," Kyle added, in his typical stubbern tone  
  
"Come on daddy," Kit said, "at least they aren't Gundarks or Imperial Loyalists."  
  
"True," Kyle added, as a light blue Pegasus pony, with bright red eyes emerged from the small crowd.  
  
"I'm known as Wind Whistler," she said, "and who are you?"  
  
"Jaina Solo," Jaina said, "Jedi Knight."  
  
"Kyle Striker," Kyle added, "Jedi Force Knight," the rest of the group had no sooner finished introducing themselves when the hologram within R2 activated, and the image of Luke Skywalker, Emperor of the Jedi Empire appeared.  
  
"See I told you they had magic powers." Fizzy said, laughing.  
  
"Quiet," Wind Whistler replied, as the hologram began speaking.  
  
"Greetings," it said in a calm tone, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master and Emperor of the Jedi Empire, I come before you in an effort of peace and deplomacy. I believe that the peoples of the Unknown Regions have as much right to dwell within the borders of the Empire as any creature in this galaxy, therefore in an effort to open up relations, I have sent these four ambassadors to your world, all are loyal and trustworthy and will, I hope, serve as a pretext to your world eventually joining the ranks of the Jedi Empire." With that closing remark, the hologram faded. Before long Wind Whistler was asking questions.  
  
"The hologram said there were four of you, but I only see three." she said  
  
"Kit is not an ambassador," Kyle said, "My Padawin, Laz is currently in charge of our ship, and the other member of our group, Jacen Solo is out exploring." Wind Whistler was about to ask another question when 3PO asked about the festival, and it wasn't long till the Spring Festival was underway again.  
  
Most of the activaties remained the same, but the addition of the Jedi and the Droids seemed to brign a new life to the Festival. Jania, Kit, and the Droids seemed to attract the most attention, while Kyle just leaned against a tree, as a group of squirils began sniffing around his lightsaber.  
  
Jania, seemed to be attracted to the Dart throwing game, which was hosted by the bright yellow and green pony Magic Star. Jania walked up to the line, and picked up a dart took aim and prepared to throw it.  
  
"Come on Jania let it rip," Magic Star said, laughing, feeling the Force flow into her arm, Jania threw the dart. The Force guided the dart to its target, a bright red balloon, which popped the moment it was hit. Instantly Magic Star and the small animals began cheering at Jania's triumph.  
  
On the other side of the valley, 3PO, Kit, and R2 were entertaining the Baby Ponies, and the Dragon Spike, with stories of the Clone Wars, the Galatic Civil War, and the Yuuzhan Vong Conflict.  
  
"Then Master Anakin," 3PO said, reminicing about the events of the Battle of Geonsis, and the following Lightsaber duel, "followed Count Dooku to the hanger, drawing his great lightsaber," 3PO imitated the sounds of a Lightsaber engaging, " once there he dueled the evil Count to avenge his one true love," The Baby Ponies, who had never heard of the Clone Wars, were intreaged about the love story of the Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala, 3PO told them how Anakin had lost his arm in the duel with Dooku and how he wed Padme in secret, in derect violation of the Old Jedi Code. When he finished, Baby Half-Note, a bright pink earth pony began dacing on her hind legs.  
  
"More stories more stories," she said.  
  
"Okay," 3PO said, "um," he turned to R2 and Kit, "what should we tell them next."  
  
"How about Emperor Skywalker's attack on the Death Star at Yavin?" Kit suggested.  
  
"Okay," 3PO said, and immedatly went into a monoluge about the Battle of Yavin.  
  
"Master Luke took his mighty X-Wing, and flew down the trench," 3PO said, after about ten minutes of talking, "but out of no where came Darth Vader. Vader fired at Master Luke, but killed his friend Master Biggs. But suddenly the mighty Mellenium Falcon came, and Vader was defeted, paving the way for Master Luke to destroy the mighty Death Star, BOOOM." Once again the Baby Ponies cheared, wanting more stories, and 3PO went on to tell them about Hoth, Endor, Bespin, the wedding of Han and Leia Solo, the Battle of Naboo, and the rise of Emperor Palpatine and the fall of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Kyle had just about fallen asleep, when Fizzy, Gusty, North Star, Whizzer, and a bright purple pony, with white and purple hair known as Sweet-Stuff nugged him in the foot.  
  
"What," Kyle said, spooked.  
  
"We're going to play volleyball," the white unicorn Gusty said, "want to join us?"  
  
"Well I don't," Kyle said confused  
  
"Oh please Kyle," Fizzy said, "you can be on my team."  
  
"Well okay," Kyle said, getting up and stretching, "But I warn you I'm not that good."  
  
"Don't worry," Sweet-stuff said, "it doesn't matter if you win or lose, so long as you try your best." Kyle was about to reply, when Gusty nudged the Force Knight into a small field, surrounded by flowers.   
  
"Hay wait a minute," Gusty asked, "were's the ball?"  
  
"Right here," Fizzy said, as she kicked, a small white ball into the feild. Once the ball was in place the game began. At first things went well, the ball was batted back and forth, but suddenly the Pegasus Whizzer lept into the air, and knocked the ball into a tree.  
  
"Hay," Sweet-stuff said, giggling "no fair flying."  
  
"Forget that," Gusty added, "how do we get our ball back?"  
  
"Allow me," Kyle said, as he drew a small cylender, suddenly, as if he had wings, he lept into the air, and the cylender in his hand soon produced a bright green blade of pure light, and with a quick swing the Lightsaber cut threw the tree limb, holding the ball. The ball fell to the ground quickly, but not as quick as the Force Knight, who landed first, and quickly deactivated his Lightsaber. As the ball continued to drop, the Force suddenly drew it into Kyle's hand.   
  
"Game, Set, Mach," Kyle said, laughing, but after that display of Jedi power, the Ponies were no longer interested in playing volleyball. Instead they began asking Kyle all sorts of questions.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gusty asked  
  
"Are you a real Wizard?" Sweet-stuff added  
  
"Can you teach us how to jump like that?" Whizzer, who was a little red in the face after being oneuped by a stranger, said  
  
"What else can you do?" Fizzy enquired, even more courosly then before. As Kyle went on explaning about the Force, and the art of the Jedi Knights, the group remained unawhere that they were being watched.  
  
Location: Witches Cottege, the Volcano of Gloom, Black Mountains   
  
The House of the Witches of Gloom was more then a pigstye, it was similar to that of Jak's old dinner on Curasant in the days before the Clone Wars. The entire house was a mess, rotting food was scattered across the rotting table in the center of the room, and tatterd clothing littered the ground. Sitting on a moldy old couch were two young ladies, one was tall and skinny with bright red hair, and the other was short and fat with jet black hair, and a cooking pot over the top of her head. These were Reeka and Draggle, daughters of Hydia, the Dark Witch of the Volcano of Gloom.  
  
"Oh I love the part where the Wolf eats Red Riding Hood." Reeka said, laughing, at a small popup book that was sitting on the table.  
  
"Yeah," Draggle replied, "to bad he doesn't live."  
  
"Turn the page," Reeka said, and it didn't take long before the two Witches were fighting. But soon the fight was quickly broken up by the sounds of screaming.  
  
"Reeka, Draggle," a loud voice shouted, "get in here."  
  
The two Witches made their way into a small dark room, with a large black culdren in the center. On the opposite side of the room, was a small, hunchbacked woman, with a face only a mother could love. This was Hydia, Reeka and Draggle's wicked mother, only she never liked to admit it.  
  
"Come over here," Hydia said, Reeka and Draggle, hesitantly followed their mother's order and approached the pot. Instantly the liquid inside of the pot showed an image of the Little Ponies enjoying their Spring Festival.  
  
"Once again," Hydia said, "those accursed Little Ponies are enjoying their Sping Festival, playing, having fun, and laughing, it makes me sick."  
  
"Ew," Reeka said, eyeing one of Sweet-stuff's homemade pies, "that pie looks awful." As the Witches continued to watch, dispite it making them sick beyond sick. One of the Jedi suddenly appeared, it was Jania Solo.  
  
"Who's that," Reeka asked  
  
"Ew she's hedious," Draggle added, desgusted at Jania's good looks.  
  
"I don't know," Hydia replied, "maybe the Ponies have new friends," with that though, Hydia flew into a rage, "I've put up with this for too long, you two are going down there and drive those Little Ponies and their friends out of Ponyland once and for all."  
  
"But momma," Reeka said, suddenly Hydia grabbed her by the coller.  
  
"What did you call me," Hydia asked, with fire in her eyes  
  
"Sorry," Reeka said, "we'll get right on it yes mame."   
  
"Good," Hydia replied, releasing her daughter, "NOW GET MOVEING." The two witches rushed out the door as fast as possible, unawere that they too were being watched.  
  
Location: Wrath of the Empire, Main Bridge  
  
"Two lifeforms," the Stormtrooper said, "just emerged from the structure."  
  
"Continue Captain," Corenth replied, folding his hands across his lap  
  
"Two females, each with a Froce Sensitivity rating of 51%." the Trooper replied  
  
"Lucky for them," Corenth said, "Continue observations of the house, I will be down shortly to join you." Corenth suddenly got up and began walking toward the Star Destroyer's Hangerbay, when suddenly an Imperial Officer stopped him.  
  
"Sir," He said, saluting, "Priority one message from the Star Destroyer Ravager, Sited Jedi Shuttle heading toward the planet's surface, request instructions."  
  
"Send a message to the Ravager," Corenth said, "tell them to let the shuttle go, I don't wish to launch an attack on the Jedi just yet."   
  
"Very good sir," The officer repleid, "HAIL PALPATINE." and quickly walked off.  
  
"So brother," Corenth said to himself, "you've made your move, well soon all the peices will be in place."  
  
Here's Chapter Six, I apologize for not updating in awhile but I was having major problems with my keyboard anyway I've decided to propose a nice little question for an upcoming part of my War of the Blades Saga (Part One of Which is my Kindom Hearts: Blade Masters Fanfic). Which Fantasy World is better, Hogworts (Harry Potter), Middle-earth (LOTR), OZ (Wizard of OZ), The Star Wars Galaxy (Star Wars), Ponyland (My Little Pony),or Gaia (Escaflowne) 


End file.
